1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a knob mechanism, and more particularly to a light-emitting knob mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional vehicle audio system, adjustment to a desired volume level or channel is generally operated through the use of a button or a knob. However, the button or knob of the vehicle audio system is not easily recognized in the dark, leading to the possibility of false operation or even adversely affecting the driving safety.
Some manufacturers integrate the function of operating the vehicle audio system into the steering wheel to provide easy operation by a driver. However, convenient operation by other passengers is still not facilitated by such a design.
In some vehicle audio systems, an electronic button or knob is equipped with a light-emitting light guide ring to provide a self-illuminating function. However, such an electronic button or knob often suffers from the centrality shift due to cumulative tolerance resulting from the assembly process, thereby adversely affecting the light-emitting uniformity, and greatly compromising the illuminating effect. Therefore, there is the need for providing on the light emission design of an electronic button or knob.